The present invention relates to time domain equalization control of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for performing channel shortening equalization with frequency notch mitigation, and to an associated apparatus.
According to the related art, in orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) systems, a conventional time domain equalizer (TEQ) can be used to reduce the so-called intersymbol interference (ISI) by shortening the channel impulse response when the channel length is larger than a cyclic prefix (CP) length. However, some problems may occur. For example, when implementing the conventional OFDM architecture with any of most conventional channel shortening methods, one or more deep frequency notches in the effective channel impulse response (CIR) in the frequency domain are typically introduced, causing significant system performance degradation. As a result, the conventional OFDM architecture may keep using some sub-channels of very low signal to noise ratios (SNRs), and the bit error rate (BER) of the conventional OFDM architecture may decrease significantly. In another example, a conventional channel shortening method is proposed to search for a weighting coefficient controlling the tradeoff between the channel shortening performance and the target impulse response (TIR) quality, causing exhaustive search of the weighting coefficient. As a result of implementing the additional hardware resources (e.g. plenty of calculation units and the associated storage units) for supporting the exhaustive search of the weighting coefficient, a large chip area is required, and therefore, the additional costs are eventually shifted on to the end user. In conclusion, the related art does not serve the end user well. Thus, a novel method is required for enhancing time domain equalization control of an electronic device.